


Late Nights

by rachel_exe



Series: Not a Scene [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cuddling & Snuggling, Ereri Week 2019, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Married Life, Smut, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/pseuds/rachel_exe
Summary: As long as he could feel Eren’s embrace during the night, Levi knew they were going to be fine.





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a little extra set in the universe of my fic "Not a Scene", it can be read as a stand-alone one shot, but if you want to see what happened before and also after this, I suggest you read the main series as well. This short story is set between chapter 5 and 6 of "Not a Scene", around the time when Eren was filming the movie that made him win the Oscar :)  
I hope you enjoy!

The click of the door closing was the first thing that woke Levi up, immediately followed by light footsteps on the wooden floor. He listened as they moved through the room, first to the chest of drawers next to the entrance and then to the other side of the room. They stopped there, and seconds after the bed creaked and dipped beside him as someone got under the covers.

“Welcome home,” he mumbled, still lying on his side with his eyes closed. 

“Sorry I woke you up,” Eren replied. 

He snuggled closer to Levi and wrapped an arm around the man’s middle, holding him tight. He was warm and smelled of the musky shower gel he always used, a smell that never failed to make Levi feel at home. He inhaled deeply, the comforting scent filling his nostrils and further relaxing his body. 

“That’s okay,” he whispered. “How was the day?” 

Eren took a deep breath. “Long,” he mumbled in Levi’s hair. “The only break I took was at lunchtime and I have to be back on set in less than seven hours.” 

Levi opened his eyes and looked at the clock on his nightstand; it was a few minutes past midnight. He couldn’t help the sense of loneliness that tugged at his stomach. It was the first time since they had gotten married that one of them had to work until late at night and get up early in the morning to leave the house again. That routine had never been a problem for Levi in the past, not even when they were dating, but now it meant he had to come home to an empty apartment, eat dinner alone most of the times, and go to bed without Eren’s warmth next to him. 

He involuntarily groaned at the news and Eren tightened his hold on him. 

“I wish we could spend more time together,” he murmured, his hot breath tickling Levi’s neck. 

“I know,” Levi replied, the “me too” was implied in his sad tone. “But I understand this movie is important for you.” 

“You’re more important to me.” 

Eren’s voice was barely above a whisper and his arms tightened around Levi so much that his chest was completely flushed to Levi’s back, his body heat warming Levi almost as much as his words. 

“I’ll take you out once you finish filming,” he said. 

“Really?” Eren asked. Even without looking at him, Levi knew there was a smile on his lips. 

“Yes.” 

“Where are you going to take me?” 

“Where do you want to go?” Levi retorted. 

Eren was silent for a few seconds. “Nowhere,” he eventually replied. “I just want to curl up in bed with you and cuddle all day.” 

“Alright,” Levi smiled, caressing Eren’s arm around his middle and brushing the golden ring on his finger. 

Eren kissed his neck and tangled their legs together with a satisfied sigh. During the years spent together, Levi had come to realise that his husband got extremely clingy every time he was tired, as if he needed to feel Levi’s touch to recharge his energies. It had surprised Levi at first since he had never slept with a heavy weight on his back or stomach, but by now he was used to it and found it particularly convenient during those cold winter nights when his body refused to heat up by itself. 

So he basked in the warmth that was lulling him to sleep again. His eyelids felt heavy and the familiar arms around him put him at ease, a soft smile morphing his lips until he noticed something was pressing on his lower back. 

“Eren?” he called. 

“Mmh,” the brunet hummed. 

“Are you hard?” 

Eren groaned and hid his face in Levi’s hair. “You’re wearing my T-shirt.” 

As if to demonstrate his point, one of his hands slipped under Levi’s piece of clothing and rested on his hip, heat spreading through Levi at the touch. 

“It’s comfy,” Levi justified himself. 

It was only partially a lie since Eren’s T-shirts were in fact bigger than his own, reaching his mid-thighs and giving him all the room he needed to sleep comfortably. 

“Is that the only reason why you’re wearing it?” Eren asked in a playful tone. 

“Yes,” Levi replied, but he already knew he was screwed. 

“So it isn’t because you missed me?” 

“Nope.” 

“Are you sure?” Eren retorted, the grin on his lips audible in his voice. 

“Yeah.” 

The word had barely left Levi’s lips that Eren was wrestling first with the bedsheets and then with his husband to force him to turn around. Levi tried to resist him at first, but he gave up pretty quickly and Eren pinned him to the bed with his weight. The first thing Levi noticed about him when his husband turned on the night lamp were the dark circles under his eyes. He looked exhausted and on the verge of collapsing, yet his smile was so young and heart-warming, as if he had forgotten all the hours he had spent at work, that Levi couldn’t stop the way his own lips curved upwards. 

He reached up to tug Eren’s stray hairs behind his ears and to caress his cheek. Eren leaned into the touch, closing his eyes as Levi traced the outline of his cheekbones and all his tiredness went away to leave a peaceful expression in its place. 

“I missed you too,” Eren whispered with a deep sigh. 

Levi wrapped his hand around Eren’s nape and brought him closer to him until their mouths were touching and he could appease the longing that had tormented him all day. He kissed him slowly, relishing in the softness of Eren’s lips pressed on his own and in the smooth skin under his fingertips. His tongue rolled inside Eren’s mouth and his hands slid under his T-shirt, roaming his back up and down and slipping into his pants. It didn’t take him long to get reacquainted with every part of Eren’s body, with every curve and dip he already knew by heart but always found endearing. 

Eren shivered under the touch and the sweatpants he was wearing did nothing to contain his half hard cock. It pressed on Levi’s, igniting his desire and his hands got hungrier, sliding inside Eren’s underwear to grab his husband’s ass and knead it. Eren ground on him with unhurried movements, slow thrusts that reflected the tiredness of both men, but that only made them harder and more desperate for each other after the hours spent apart. 

Their mouths parted, hot breaths mixing together and groans filling the room. Eren’s lips moved down to Levi’s neck, leaving kisses all the way up from his collarbones to his jaw, tongue darting out to lick the shell of his ear. Levi dug his nails in Eren’s ass while his cock tented his trousers, the dry humping not nearly enough to satisfy Levi’s now completely awake desire. 

“Eren,” he moaned, pushing his husband’s pants down. 

The brunet licked a stripe up his neck and gently bit the skin there, more shivers running down Levi’s body. He opened the bedside table and took out condoms and lube while Levi tugged at his shirt, too impatient to wait even a second longer. Eren looked at him with a smirk on his face and Levi rolled his eyes, but didn’t stop pushing Eren’s T-shirt up. 

“As if you didn’t want this as much,” he said, voice too hoarse to sound intimidating. 

“I didn’t say anything,” Eren replied, still grinning. “Foreplay?” 

“No.” 

Eren held back a smile, but didn’t add anything else and Levi was finally able to undress him. He stared at Eren’s bare chest almost drooling. For the movie he was filming, Eren had to spend a lot of time at the gym and the results were absolutely showing on his body. He had always been fit, but now he was sporting an eight pack and biceps that made Levi’s mouth water. 

“Like what you see?” Eren asked. 

Levi glared at him. He was still too smug during sex. 

“I don’t.” 

He sat up to remove his own T-shirt, but Eren’s hands immediately stopped him. 

“Keep it,” the brunet said. “Please.” 

It was now Levi’s turn to smirk. “Okay.” 

He lay back on the bed and the pure happiness that took over Eren’s face was enough to send his heart flying. Despite the endless teasing, he loved his sappy ass so much and he would wear Eren’s T-shirts every day if it meant he could always see his husband this happy. 

Eren caught his lips in a kiss that disrupted Levi from his thoughts and nibbled at his bottom lip before Levi opened his mouth. His tongue met Levi’s and they slowly danced around each other, the same rhythm dictating their movements and the same feelings warming their chests. They bickered and often made fun of each other, but they both knew their feelings were attuned, their hearts following the same symphony, and their paths converging at the end of a long day. 

When the kiss broke, Eren removed Levi’s sweatpants and underwear before undressing himself. He poured some lube on his hand and kissed Levi’s thighs as he warmed it up between his fingers. Levi squirmed under that loving touch, cock hard and leaking precum, but still ignored by Eren. He lowly moaned as his husband bit his thigh and sighed in anticipation as the brunet’s finger circled his hole before pushing past the ring of muscles. 

For once, Eren’s movements weren’t teasing and he worked Levi open with determined fingers and hungry kisses on his cock. He licked away the precum on its head, but didn’t take it in his mouth, eliciting angry whines from Levi. His fingers brushed against his husband’s prostate and he stopped for a few seconds to press on it over and over, curling his fingers and massaging it. At his ministrations, Levi’s body was taken over by waves of pleasure, reaching every part of him and washing away any rational thoughts from Levi’s mind with their power. The pleasure was slowly sweeping away all the stress from the day and Levi abandoned himself to it, closing his eyes and letting Eren do whatever he wanted. 

The moment didn’t last long as Eren’s fingers soon left his body, leaving a frustrating emptiness behind. He opened his eyes, ready to complain, but the words died on his tongue as he watched Eren wear a condom and pour lube on himself, pumping his cock a few times with fast strokes. His eyes were still on him when Eren raised his gaze and met his, first with surprise and then with a tenderness Levi was never going to get used to. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders, taking him down to his level to kiss him and after a quick peck on the lips, Eren aligned himself with his entrance and slowly pushed inside. 

Levi sighed as Eren’s cock filled him up, the engulfing sensation familiar and welcomed. He buried his head in the pillow while Eren sunk deeper into him, stretching him wide, but the momentary discomfort didn’t take away any of the pleasure and Levi had to bite his bottom lip to keep at bay the endless moans that wanted to leave him. All his efforts were nullified when Eren bottomed out, jerking his hips harder than before and Levi clenched around him, crying out his name. 

“Levi,” Eren groaned. 

He rested his forehead on Levi’s shoulders, hot breath fanning over Levi’s chest and leaving goosebumps behind. He kissed Levi’s neck, small pecks that tickled Levi’s skin and that gave voice to the tender words Eren was thinking. He covered Levi’s entire neck in them, raising his head to move to the other side and Levi felt powerless under such a gentle touch. It sent the message right to his heart, loud and clear, a message of love and care that complemented Eren’s actions. Levi cupped his face and when Eren looked at him, he brought their mouths together, returning Eren’s feelings with his kiss. 

When their lips parted, Eren pulled out of Levi and pushed back inside in a gentle rhythm that let Levi feel his entire cock leaving and entering him again. The stress from the day left him once more and his body turned to Eren like sunflowers turn to the sun. He let go of all that was cluttering his mind and allowed his senses to be overtaken by the feelings of the moment. He held Eren tighter in his arms, replenishing his starving heart and taking in everything that Eren was. He tasted him on his tongue and smelled his natural scent that was mixing with that of sweat, but that only served to turn him on even more. He felt his soft hair under his fingertips and heard his name coming out from Eren’s mouth together with broken moans and heavy sighs, and it all combined in the pleasure that was taking him apart. 

He met Eren’s thrusts faster and faster until Eren listened to his silent request and fucked him harder. He caught his lips in a messy kiss and Levi chased after him when he tried to pull away. He grabbed him by the nape to hold him in place and kissed him a second time, rolling his tongue inside and tracing the roof of his mouth. Eren moaned and the sound vibrated through Levi who replied with a groan of his own. 

The lack of air forced them apart, but this time Levi didn’t initiate another kiss as Eren’s movements became frantic, almost desperate and he had to hold on to his shoulders while he hit his prostate with each thrust. 

“Eren,” Levi moaned. 

The heatwaves cursing through his body melted Levi’s brains and he closed his eyes as Eren rammed into him, all the energy seeping away from him. His orgasm started to build inside of him, slow but steady and he didn’t do anything to fight it. He clenched around Eren and was satisfied when he heard him hiss a broken “fuck” while his movements stuttered. They were both close, desperate for release and too tired to deny the other. 

When Levi opened his eyes, the pure ecstasy on Eren’s face almost made him cum, but he held back just enough to kiss his husband once more and quickly stroke his cock before coming, Eren’s name leaving his lips as a strained cry. Eren followed him soon after, thrusting deep inside of Levi as he released himself. He didn’t move away from him, instead he slumped right on Levi’s chest, uncaring of the cum on his T-shirt and simply lay there to catch his breath. 

The room was quiet afterwards, but the silence felt cosy and natural, and as Levi caressed Eren’s hair, he couldn’t think of anything but him. They rested for a few minutes before they inevitably went to the bathroom to wash themselves and wear clean clothes. Levi wore another one of Eren’s T-shirts, earning another smile from his husband and then they curled up in bed again. Levi laid his head on Eren’s forearm as the brunet held him tight in his arms, his breathing tickling the back of Levi’s neck. They hadn’t spoken much, both too tired to utter words, but Eren broke the silence as Levi was about to fall asleep. 

“I’ll be late tomorrow as well,” he muttered, a hint of sadness in his voice. 

“I’ll leave dinner in the fridge,” Levi replied with his consciousness already slipping away. 

Eren nuzzled his hair and held him closer. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t worry, it’s fine,” Levi assured him, lacing their fingers together. 

As long as he could feel Eren’s embrace during the night, he knew they were going to be fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> And with this "Not a Scene" has officially ended! Let me know if you enjoyed this little insight into Levi and Eren's married life, I sure enjoyed writing it! <33  
[ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
[ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


End file.
